


Magical Neko Bathroom Time

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bathrooms, Cats, Drabble, Fudge Dragons, Gen, Head Scratchings, Humor, Nekos, Pets, Toilet, cats are weird, neko Miku, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man and his cat share a magical moment in the bathroom. Kaito, neko Miku. Weird drabble, humor, fudge dragons. Cats are weird and cute little assholes. .-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Neko Bathroom Time

Kaito looked to each side and back again, and sighed in relief. The coast was clear. He slipped into the bathroom quickly; there wasn't any time to waste.

Teal eyes met him as a tiny kitty with cute teal fur cocked its head and appeared from within the shower. Kaito fought the urge to facepalm. Despite his best efforts, the neko was in the bathroom waiting for him anyways.

There wasn't any time left to fight with the neko; it always won anyways. And the situation was urgent. The blue-headed Vocaloid male dropped his pants and sat down on the smooth, cool porcelain seat, sweatdropping as he watched the little kitty wended its way over near his bare legs.

Hoping to avoid the cat bumping its head against his leg and disrupting the production of the giant fudge dragon Kaito was desperately concentrating on squeezing out, he tried rubbing his fingers far off to one side of him, to distract the little monster perhaps, by promising attention over there, instead of by his legs.

Miku-neko stood and planted herself firmly in between Kaito's bare legs, indecisive. He could tell by the flickering of her ears that she was struggling with the decision; she could hear the movement of fingers, but she really loved to headbutt the two-legged male when he was in the middle of taking a crap, too. Finally, the decision was made for her, as the sound of a wet "plop" was made in the toilet bowl and Kaito felt his asshole closing up in relief.

Breathing a sigh of successful relief, the bluenette male petted the neko's head, then batted at her tail as it touched itself lovingly around his seated thigh, trying to tickle him in inappropriate places and leaving shed fur there. Kaito sweatdropped again, wiped, dumped the used paper, and got up. Bending over to pet the kitty again after a brief washing and drying of his hands, he couldn't help but wonder why it was that Miku-neko seemed to love her bathroom time with him so much. It was a mystery.

From down by the floor, a teal-furred kitty purred loudly in bliss at the gentle head-scratchings. Bathroom time with her Master was the best.


End file.
